Vanessa Naked
thumb|right|Bloggens logo. I serien Vanessa Naked er bloggen til karakteren Vanessa Nyman. Bloggen opptrådte både i Hotel Cæsar, hvor Vanessa postet innlegg jevnlig, og i virkeligheten. Vanessa Naked er imidlertid ikke oppdatert siden høsten 2012. Som det blir forklart i bloggens første innlegg, henspiller tittelen Vanessa Naked på uttrykket «den nakne sannhet». Tema Bloggens logo kunngjør at «Her kan du lese det siste om trender, trening og skjønnhet.» I virkeligheten handler de aller fleste innleggene om karakterer fra serien og Vanessas forhold til dem. Tilknytning mellom bloggen og serien Innleggene som postes på bloggen er ofte sterkt knyttet opp mot handlingen i serien. Et godt eksempel er innlegget «Dramalama og spirulina!»http://blogg.tv2.no/vanessanaked/2011/03/16/dramalama-og-spirulina/, hvor Vanessa skriver om en smoothie hun planlegger å lage, som hun senere lager i episode 182 av sesong 27. Til tider fikk seerne direkte se hvordan Vanessa skrev sine blogginnlegg, og kunne så gå inn og faktisk lese dem på nettet. Andre blogginnlegg, ikke direkte vist eller referert på TV, gav Vanessas perspektiver på forskjellige hendelser i serien. Dette var en sjelden dobbel dokumentasjon eller vinkling på handlingen, der det "objektive" handlingsforløpet vist på skjermen ble supplert med en bestemt karakters "subjektive" oppfatning av de samme begivenhetene. Et logisk problem er at "Cæsar-tid" vanligvis ligger adskillige måneder bak tiden episodene blir vist, og heller tilsvarer innspillingstiden.Fra våren 2015, etter Vanessas uttreden, fikk serien en ny policy på dette: Nå ble det antydet at sendetid og Cæsar-tid skulle være tilnærmet identisk, og i noen tilfeller ble daterbare hendelser som 17. mai, Halloween og julaften vist i serien noen dager før de skjedde i virkeligheten. Innleggene i VanessaNaked var derimot synkronisert med sendetiden, selv om de relevante hendelsene burde være mange måneder gamle i Vanessas univers. For eksempel kommenterer bloggen Hermine Rosenkrantz' død i et innlegg fra 5. januar 2012, etter at seerne fikk bevitne Hermines død i episoden sendt 2. januar. Men scenene der Hermine blir kjørt ned og drept, foregår soleklart ikke midtvinters (de ble egentlig tatt opp i april 2011). Den 25. januar 2012 forteller Vanessa hvordan hun skal på "Bloggzone"-festen der en viktig bloggpris blir utdelt, men festen som sett i serien foregår i sommerlige omgivelser med løv på trærne og tynt kledde gjester: Det virker svært usannsynlig at dette kan være Norge i januar, men samtidig er det tydelig forutsatt at bloggen angivelig er presentert i "sanntid" (ved årsskiftet 2011/12 blogget Vanessa om nyttårsfeiringen). Språk Den språklige kvaliteten er noe varierende, skjønt feilene kan betraktes som ganske realistiske for en skribent med Vanessas alder og bakgrunn. Hun kan begå idiomatiske feil som "når det kommer til et stykke" (les: "til stykket"), roter med og/å ("vent å'' se", "kanskje jeg kan dra ''å besøke han en dag") og slurver med de/dem ("jeg har skrevet et dikt til de", "fine meldinger her på bloggen, blir så glad av å lese de"). Hun begår også særskrivingsfeil ("blogg festen") og regulære stavefeil (to ganger "rakketter" for "raketter" i innlegget fra nyttårsaften 2011/12, tidligere også «innstallerer» for "installerer", "desutten" for "dessuten", osv.) Vanessa ynder også å krydre innleggene med engelske ord og fraser – slik karakteren for en stor del også snakket i begynnelsen av sin Cæsar-karriere. 7. mai 2012 skriver hun for eksempel at "uansett om LOVE ditcher deg, så ditcher ALDRI moten deg; FASHION kan du alltid stole på!! Så selv om love is tough og virkelig IKKE alltid funker, så vil alltid moten være din venn!" Bloggens første år Bloggen begynner 28. januar 2011, da Vanessa skriver i sitt åpningsinnlegg: Hei og velkommen til min nye blogg: VanessaNaked!! Her skal jeg skrive om alt som skjer i livet mitt (eller kanskje ikke ALT da, men alt det som er interessant). Den nakne sannheten, eller the naked truth, liksom. Vanessa NAKED. Ok? Skjønner? Hun kommer ikke inn på den mer innlysende tolkningen av "Vanessa Naked". Det første Vanessa har å fortelle, er at faren hennes har fått seg jobb på Hotel Cæsar. Bloggen var dermed Cæsar-relatert fra aller første stund, uten noe forsøk på å gi Vanessa-karakteren en slags fortid "før Cæsar". Innen 20 dager etter det første innlegget har Vanessa selv fått seg jobb på Gaius på Hotel Cæsar, og blogger lykkelig om dette. Bloggen skulle angivelig omhandle "det siste om trender, trening og skjønnhet". I de to årene da Vanessa blogget forholdsvis aktivt, dukket det en sjelden gang opp noen skjønnhetstips, men i all hovedsak var bloggen viet privatlivet til Vanessa og hennes bekjente. Det er forsvinnende lite stoff om "trender" og "trening", skjønt det finnes et fåtall innlegg der Vanessa diskuterer klær eller sminke. Vanessa begynner snart å strø om seg med navn fra Hotel Cæsar (Jens August nevnes allerede 10. februar 2011, og bare ved sine fornavn). Ofte tar hun det tydeligvis fullstendig for gitt at bloggleserne allerede vet hvem disse folkene er, skjønt det ville vært mer realistisk om hun faktisk presenterte dem for sine "uvitende" lesere. 16. februar blir Runa kort introdusert som "dama til Goggen og dattera til den der vaskekjerringa", men Vanessa fortalte aldri bloggleserne hvem Goggen selv kunne være. Tom Lycke er bare "han ene pikkoloen på hotellet" (13. april). Vanessa spiller også inn videosnutter av seg selv som hun legger ut på bloggen. 3. mars 2011 tar hun for eksempel opp et stort samfunnsproblem: Hva gjør du når den halvgamle, Barbie-blonde sjefen din legger seg etter alle gutta på jobben? Når hun ligger med han som var forelska i meg, men det er bare fordi at hun er kjendis? Denne typen maktmisbruk er noe veldig mange unge jenter opplever på arbeidsplassen sin hver eneste dag! Og det har jeg òg! En rekke av Vanessas blogginnlegg er så skarpe og utleverende at en virkelig blogger som skrev noe slikt, ville risikert søksmål for injurier eller krenking av privatlivets fred. 7. september 2011, etter en av Jens Augusts eskapader, skriver hun for eksempel et innlegg med den talende overskriften Pik(k)enes Jens. Hun legger ikke fingene mellom: Faren til kjæresten min er bare så kvalm. Gift og alt, og så klarer han å gjøre en annen dame gravid samtidig! Så ekkelt, kan ikke få sagt det på noen annen måte jeg ass. Hvem han skal ha barn med? Utrolig nok: Min sjef! Jeg skjønner godt hvis ikke dere tror det, kjære lesere, for det er virkelig sånn at jeg nesten ikke tror det selv! Bare fordi han er Jens August Anker-Hansen tror han at han kan slippe unna med alt! Etter at Vanessa selv har havnet i seng med Jens August, får bloggleserne en noe dunkel post den 16. november: Jeg har gjort noe skikkelig dumt som jeg ikke kan si til NOEN! Åhh, hvorfor?? Hvorfor gjør man sånne ting? Skulle ønske man kunne skru tilbake tiden og bare liksom slippe sånt! Argh!!! Jeg er så UTROLIG DUST!!!! Snart innstallerer jeg en knapp i hodet som kan skru av ALLE følelser!! Jeg angrer så vanvittig mye! Åååå, teite hjerne og teite kropp!!!!!!!!! Hun blir ikke desto mindre sammen med Jens August. 6. desember 2011 fyller Vanessa sytten og skriver om den "Sykeste bursdagen EVER!": Er det mulig?!!? Jeg har aldri blitt så flau og sint på en gang. Pappa klikka helt igår og slo ned typen min. "Han er alt førr gammal for dæ!!" OMG, hvilken tidsalder stammer han fra liksom? Kjærlighet har jo ingenting med alder å gjøre!! Og desutten så har jeg blitt ett helt år eldre idag. Hurra for meg. De første dagene i 2012 blogger Vanessa om hvordan Hermine Rosenkrantz er blitt påkjørt og drept ("det her er bare så utrolig trist, rett og slett dødstragisk!"), og forteller hvordan hun arrangerte en trend-riktig "sorgfrokost" på Hotel Cæsar. Sorgen for Hermine sitter likevel ikke lenge i. 18. januar 2012 skriver en overlykkelig Vanessa: Livet er herlig!!! Jeg elsker hele verden! Jeg elsker jobben min! Jeg elsker sjefen min Otto! Jeg elsker livet mitt! ... OMG, jeg er SÅ glad! Jeg er nominert til årets blogger! Hvorfor nominasjonskomiteen synes Vanessa fortjener denne store æren, kan man egentlig lure på, ut fra den faktiske bloggen publisert på nettet. På dette tidspunkt, ti dager før bloggen fyller ett år, har ikke Vanessa skrevet mer enn om lag 60 bloggposter totalt. Disse handler i all hovedsak om hennes og andres privatliv og har til tider vært heller injurierende, som i tilfellet med Pik(k)enens Jens (et innlegg Jens August tydeligvis aldri fikk lest). 25. januar 2012 skal Vanessa så til Blogzone i håp om å faktisk vinne prisen: Tonight is the night! Wow, i dag skjer det! Blogzone i kveld folkens.... Og Jens August blir med, det er det eneste jeg trenger i livet mitt. Festen går ikke så bra. Vanessa vinner ikke noen pris, mannen som var "det eneste jeg trenger i livet mitt" slår opp med henne, og hun drikker seg sanseløs. 30. januar kan en bemerkelsesverdig ærlig Vanessa dele også dette med sine lesere: [[Fil:Vanessa livløs.png|thumb|"Jeg ble litt for full på Bloggzone" Foto: TV 2]] Huff a meg, dette er flaut altså… Jeg ble litt for full på Bloggzone, og det hele endte med at jeg måtte på sykehuset og pumpes! Shit, ikke bra! Men jeg ble skikkelig lei meg, og frustrert og jeg følte meg så alene da Jens August gjorde det slutt med meg på blogg festen, fy faen, det var dårlig timing. Følt meg skikkelig crappy og uggen siden jeg våknet opp, men nå begynner det å gå bedre. 1. februar registrerer Vanessa hvordan Storm kommer tilbake, ennå sterkt preget av sin militære karriere: En skikkelig weird fyr kom på Gaius i dag og presenterte seg som den nye sjefen vår. Han sier han er broren til Jens August, og begynte å snakka en masse om respekt og lojalitet, gær´n fyr as. Jeg syns han oppførte seg skikkelig truende. Når han tok meg med ut for denne "praten", så var det liksom sånn "marsj av gårde". Herregud! Verre enn å være på Boot Camp! Få dager senere, 6. februar, har Vanessa inntil videre fått nok av all bloggingen. Hun avrunder med å fornærme dem som har fulgt henne: Takk for meg! Jeg vil takke alle mine trofaste lesere. Når det kommer til et stykke, så var dere ikke så trofaste i det hele tatt. Så jeg vil derfor legge ned bloggen på ubestemt tid. "Nedleggelsen" ble også sett på TV-skjermen. Imidlertid skulle pausen bare vare i drøyt to måneder, og ble avbrutt av det mest famøse øyeblikket i bloggens historie. "Dø Runa!!!" Skjønt Vanessas førsteinntrykk av Storm altså var "en skikkelig weird fyr", ble hun senere forelsket i ham. Da hun fikk det for seg at Runa også var ute etter Storm, rant det fullstendig over, og hun gjenopplivet bloggen med et rasende innlegg 17. april 2012: DØ RUNA!!! Denne gangen har stesøteren min gått for langt. Hun later som hun er så jævla hellig og god og snill og søt at jeg holder på å spy. Og alle tror på det. Sannheten er at hun er en svikefull bitch. Hun vet at jeg har noe på gang med en fyr, og likevel legger hun seg etter ham. Hun nekter og sier hun ikke er interessant en gang. Så hvorfor gjør hun det da? Bare for å såre meg? Runa? Kan du ikke bare legge deg ned og DØ! ("Stesøteren" mangler en S, og "interessant" skulle antagelig vært "interessert". Som TV-seerne fikk se, skrev Vanessa dette i sterk affekt, og noen feil er å forvente.) Det Vanessa ikke visste, var at hun risikerte å få sitt ønske bokstavelig oppfylt: Snart ble hun klar over at Runa hadde fått påvist leukemi (som hun senere virkelig døde av): 24. april 2012 formidler Vanessa hvordan hun lider angerens bitre kvaler: Jeg angrer så på det innlegget jeg skrev her om Runa. Det er utrolig hva sjalusi kan gjøre med et menneske altså… Bare fordi jeg ble sjalu på Runa når hun og Storm brukte så mye tid sammen, så fikk det meg til å skrive det jeg gjorde om henne. Jeg angrer kjempemye på det, og håper såå at jeg klarer å gjøre det godt igjen. Jeg besøkte Runa på sykehuset i dag, hun har jo fått leukemi, altså blodkreft, stakkars søte, gode Runa. Og jeg som skrev det jeg gjorde, jeg har så dårlig samvittighet for det og angrer. Angre*Angre*Angre – skulle ønske jeg ikke hadde skrevet det! Kort etter blogget Vanessa om sin store idé om et velværesenter for kreftpasienter: "Å samle inn penger for å lage et sted hvor kreftpasienter kan komme og få fiksa håret sitt, makeup og få spa, – det må jo bare bli kjempebra!" Skjønt konseptet kunne virke noe sært, forteller Vanessa ivrig om hvordan hun fikk i stand en auksjon for å skaffe penger til spa for kreftpasienter. Dette var muligens aller første gang Vanessa på sin blogg virket seriøst opptatt av noen andre enn seg selv, unntatt som mulige partnere. Til og fra USA Etter et knippe mer likegyldige innlegg kunne Vanessa komme med en stor nyhet 6. juni 2012: Totally awesome! Fyy fader as! Jeg har fått tilbud om å bli Kathrine Sørlands personlige assistent, det her er bare mega kult!!! WOW!!! Plutselig bare snudde livet HELT liksom, OMG! Det her er bare så Kongebra! Sjekk ut noen bilder med meg og Kathrine her! NÅ tar livet av, det er jeg overbevist om!! I og med flyttingen til USA forsvant Vanessa fra skjermen, men "bloggen" fortsatte å gi noen spredte glimt av hennes liv i Los Angeles. 16. juli kunne hun for eksempel fortelle: Shit, i dag har jeg vært på Universal Studios og det var bare utrolig kult! Fikk kjøre rundt og se de ulike set’ene, blant annet Desperate Housewives egne Wisteria Lane!!! 9. oktober beklager hun at det er så lenge siden hun skrev forrige gang, og unnskylder seg med stort arbeidspress. 31. oktober 2012 skriver hun det som truer med å bli bloggens aller siste innlegg noen sinne. Her forteller hun at "etter mye frem og tilbake bestemte jeg meg for å stikke hjem en tur, så nå er jeg i Norge igjen. Var skikkelig rart og koselig å komme tilbake, spesielt å se Runa og Mamma. ... Er litt stressa for tiden, en bekjent fra USA er også i Oslo nå, og jeg hater at han er her! Vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre. Orker ikke alt dette dramaet!" Skjønt Vanessa var tilbake i Norge og på skjermen, og problemet med den "bekjente" (Rock Young) etter hvert løste seg, mistet hun tydeligvis interessen for bloggen omkring denne tiden. Hun som en stund utleverte nær sagt alt, har ennå aldri blogget om slike store begivenheter som Runas død. Selv om bloggen blant annet skulle handle om "trening", skrev Vanessa aldri ett ord om hvordan hun begynte med fekting og til sist faktisk vant et mesterskap. Bloggleserne har heller ikke fått lese "den nakne sannhet" om hvordan langeren Harald Eriksen nesten klarte å lokke Vanessa inn i en kriminell tilværelse. [[Fil:Jobbintervju.png|thumb|På jobbintervju hos Cosmopolitan forsøkte Vanessa å trekke fram bloggen sin. Det var ikke noe sjakktrekk. Foto: TV 2]] Bloggen ble nevnt én siste gang etter at den ikke lenger ble oppdatert på nettet, nemlig da Vanessa var på jobbintervju hos bladet Cosmopolitan. Hun forsøkte å trekke fram bloggen VanessaNaked som en slags kvalifikasjon, som skulle vise at hun kunne skrive. Den som intervjuet henne, kjente tydeligvis til bloggen, men avbrøt jobbintervjuet straks Vanessa nevnte at det var hun som stod bak den: Åpenbart lå VanessaNaked langt under Cosmopolitans standard. Bloggpoesi Mens hun ennå blogget, kunne Vanessa av og til slå til med selvskrevne dikt, skjønt kvaliteten neppe vil sikre henne varig berømmelse som lyriker. 19. mai 2011 fikk Goggen et kjærlighetsdikt: "Du liker meg for den jeg er, / Jeg smiler når du er meg nær / Selv om jeg sier mye rart / Så er jeg alltid in your heart ..." (osv.) Forholdet med Goggen varte ikke. Goggen og Hermines senere giftemål inspirerte Vanessa til følgende poetiske perle, publisert på bloggen 14. desember 2011: Goggen og Hermine Sammen er dere fine Jeg vet at jeg var kjempe kjip Men det endte bra med kjærlighetsskvip Jeg håper dere lever lykkelig i alle deres dager Og at ingen av dere klager. Da Vanessas far dro til sjøs, skrev hun 1. mai 2012 et blogginnlegg om hvor trist ("kjipt") det var å ta avskjed, og hadde et avskjedsdikt klart: "Pappa, du er best, / ingen protest. / Livet uten deg vil bli en test, / og slettes ingen fest. / Men det jeg ønsker aller mest, / er at du skal få fred og ro, å føle at du går i et par go'e sko ..." (osv.) Ikke skrevet av Marte Sæteren Noen lesere trodde Marte Sæteren som spiller Vanessa også skrev sin karakters blogg, eller i alle fall hadde en viss innflytelse på den. Det er ikke tilfelle. I et intervju forklarer hun hvordan det har seg med "bloggen": – Den har jeg ingenting med å gjøre annet enn at jeg kommer inn når de vil ha et bilde eller en liten videosnutt, ler skuespilleren, som privat ikke driver med noen form for blogging. Det er en manusavdeling på Cæsar som driver og skriver den. Jeg har ingenting med den å gjøre. Jeg er fraskrevet alt ansvar, sier 23-åringen.http://www.tv2.no/underholdning/gkn/denne-caesarbloggen-er-bare-tull-3734263.html Bloggen er ikke oppdatert siden "Vanessa" fortalte om sin tilbakekomst til Norge høsten 2012. Man kan anta at manusforfatterne ikke lenger tok bryet med å opprettholde den fiktive "bloggen" etter at plottene om Vanessa som blogger ebbet ut. I senere sesonger ble Vanessa dessuten fremstilt som modnere og mindre selvopptatt, mens innleggene i VanessaNaked ofte nærmet seg en parodi på utgytelsene til en temmelig umoden tenåring. Kommentarfelt "VanessaNaked" var åpen for kommentarer, skjønt Vanessa ytterst sjelden gav direkte svar til noen. Enkelte kommentatorer valgte å spille med, og responderte til "Vanessa" som om hun var en virkelig blogger. Noen kunne ta små moralske oppgjør med henne, f.eks. dette innlegget: Det er mange som sier dumme og teite ting som de ikke mener, men Runa fikk blodkreft så håper ønsket ditt ble oppfylt…..fornøyd nå eller????? Slik "innlevelse" utløste gjerne kritiske kommentarer fra andre, som trakk fram at dette ikke var virkelighet. I et svar til andre responser på Vanessas innlegg den 17. april 2012 forklarer f.eks. Marcus Lauvik Salvesen med stor omhu: Dette er en fiktiv blogg, hele Hotel Cæsar serien er skuespill. Skuespillerne får instruksjoner om hva de skal gjøre. Som for eksempel: Vanessa heter ikke Vanessa, hun heter Marte Sætren. (Les "Sæteren".) Et hyppig spørsmål i kommentarfeltet var også om bloggpostene faktisk var skrevet av skuespilleren. Noen tiltalte feilaktig bloggeren som "Marte". Spørsmål av typen "Er du sånn som du er på Cæsar i virkeligheten?" må formodentlig også tenkes å være rettet til Marte Sæteren. Enkelte kommentatorer refererte fritt til begivenheter i selve serien. Ett av svarene til det famøse "Dø Runa!"-innlegget går f.eks. slik: Hva var det du gjorde da Runa og Goggen var sammen?! Du kysset goggen!! ... Vist Runa er en svikefull bitch... Hva er du da?? En virkelig Vanessa ville ha måttet lure på hvordan i all verden hennes lesere kunne vite om slike ting, som om de hadde fulgt henne med spionkamera. Noen kommentatorer bemerket at bloggen var urealistisk utleverende, som i ett svar til innlegget der Vanessa forteller om Runas sykdom (24. april 2012): Hadde dette vært en ekte blogg hadde den vært upassende og for åpenlys om andre mennesker. Hvem skriver med navn at noen har blodkreft? Naturligvis ignorerte "Vanessa" fullstendig alle tilbakemeldinger som gikk på at dette er en fiktiv blogg, og at hun egentlig ikke eksisterer eller bare blir framstilt av en skuespiller. Eksterne lenker * Vanessa Naked Referanser Kategori:Nettsider